Revenge is a dish best served cold
by sofia313
Summary: Elijah finds a perfect way to make Klaus pay for taking his family. But how far is he willing to go for the sake of revenge? AU
1. Happy Birthday

**This just came to my mind, I'm not sure is it worth continuing.**

Chapter 1

Happy Birthday

"Are you sure about this?" Elijah asked calmly.

Jonas Martin nodded.

"Yes, I'm positive."

"Well…That is unfortunate for my brother. Do you think that he knows about this?"

Jonas looked thoughtful.

"I doubt that. Without the help of the spirits of my ancestors I wouldn't know about this either. And besides if Klaus would know, he would have sought her a long time ago."

"That is certainly true." Elijah couldn't help but smile. "I just can't believe it could be that easy. Perhaps there is still some justice in this universe."

Jonas looked serious.

"I wouldn't call this easy. You do know that she's innocent."

Elijah's face went blank.

"No one is innocent. If I can use her to make my brother pay…"

"Elijah, I know how honorable you are…"

"Yes", Elijah interrupted him coldly. "I have always believed in honor and look where it has got me. It seems that if I want to defeat my brother, I have to play his game. Or do you think he would hesitate even a second if the situation would be other way around?"

Jonas sighed.

"No, I suppose not."

Elijah looked at him calmly.

"I will help you to get your daughter back as I promised. But now I need you to tell me where I can find this girl."

...

"Chloe!"

She was under the water with her eyes closed. It calmed her. When she raised her head above the surface she heard her mother calling her.

"I'm here!" she shouted.

Her mother Rita appeared by the pool wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, high heels and a tight tube top. She was in her late thirties but she had managed to keep her perfect figure. She also had a perfect tan and a long blond hair.

"I'm going out", she said impatiently. "Tell Mitch… Just tell him something, I don't care."

"Ok, do you know when you're coming home?"

"No, I'm going to see my new…friend."

That probably meant that her thing with her previous "friend", Emilio or something, was over.

"I think Mrs. Reynolds left some dinner for him, just warm it before he comes, will you."

"Sure", Chloe murmured.

Rita lighted a cigarette before she walked to her shiny new car. Maybe she didn't respect her husband at all but she definitely didn't have any problem spending his money. Chloe got out from the pool and wrapped a towel around herself. She had no idea what time her stepfather would be home. It was her 18th birthday. Only person who had remembered it was Mitch's assistant. It was a part of her job to take care of that kind of things. Chloe had never actually met her but she seemed like a nice person. And she certainly did her job well.

Chloe went to her room and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She was a pale and skinny girl. She had a dark brown hair and almost grey eyes. People often find it hard to believe that she was actually Rita's daughter. Chloe didn't know what her father looked like since she had never met him or even saw a picture. Her mother had been very young when she had got pregnant and he had been married so he hadn't exactly jumped for joy.

He had given Rita money so he would never have to deal with the "problem". She happened to have an expensive taste so the money didn't last long. Then along came Mitch. The poor guy never saw what hit him. Mitch wasn't exactly paternal type and he wasn't much of a talker but he was usually polite. Chloe opened her closet and chose a long colorful dress with short sleeves. She wasn't planning to go anywhere tonight.

She had missed so much school because of her condition that she didn't really have any friends. Mitch wasn't usually very generous but he had never complained about her healthcare costs. She was very grateful for that. When she walked to the kitchen she saw that Mitch was home. He was in his late forties, his dark hair had started to turn grey and he always looked very serious. He was wearing one of his custom made suits.

"Hi, there's some dinner for you…" Chloe started.

"That won't be necessary, I'm not staying", he interrupted her. "I assume your mother is not here."

"No, she went out…"

"I don't care. I probably won't be home before tomorrow night. Please tell her that."

"Sure. I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Hmm", Mitch mumbled and went to get something from his study. When he had left, Chloe sat on the couch and turned the TV on. She didn't want to watch anything specific but the TV had always offered her some kind of company, ever since she had been a child. She had been sick a lot so she had been forced to spend a lot of time indoors.

She startled when she suddenly heard the doorbell. Who could that be? She opened the door cautiously and saw a man who had dark brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing an expensive looking suit. Chloe was relieved. He must be one of Mitch's business associates.

"Good evening", the man said politely.

"Hi, I'm sorry but Mitch isn't home right now…"

"Actually I am looking for Chloe Devereux."

"That's me. I'm sorry, do I know you…"

Before she could finish her sentence the man grabbed her and pulled her outside. He covered her mouth with his hand before she could make a sound. She was panicking and tried to struggle but it was useless. This man was very strong. His arms were like steel. It was the last thought in her mind before she passed out.


	2. The end justifies the means

Chapter 2

The end justifies the means

Elijah looked at the girl lying on his bed. She looked so pale and tiny.

"Are you sure this is the right girl?" he asked.

Jonas nodded.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Hmm, who would have ever thought that a fragile little creature like her can bring my brother down? How strange."

Jonas hesitated before he spoke.

"Maybe we should make sure that she has the mark."

Elijah turned to him.

"What part of her body should it be?"

Jonas looked uncomfortable.

"That's the problem, I don't know."

Elijah looked at the girl. If he wanted to succeed he couldn't pity her. He wouldn't cause her any unnecessary harm but this had to be done. He had to be sure.

"I think I'll wait outside", Jonas murmured and left.

Elijah started with the girls arms. Nothing. It wasn't on her face or neck either. Dammit. He tried not to think about what he was doing when he lifted her dress. Not on her legs. Thankfully she was wearing underwear. She had a pale blue panties and matching bra. There it was, right on her heart. Elijah stared at the mark. It could be easily mistaken as a birthmark. She was the one. Elijah was just putting her dress back on when she suddenly opened her eyes. He could saw her panic. She jumped up and tried to back away. She was just wearing her underwear so she was trying to cover her body with her hands.

"Calm down", Elijah said emotionlessly.

"Stay away from me", she said with a shaky voice.

Apparently she was looking for some kind of weapon. All she could come up with was a lamp.

"I realize what you must think but I wasn't going to touch you", Elijah said calmly.

"You…you kidnapped me, you were undressing me… I'm not an idiot", she said without looking at him.

Elijah sighed.

"Look, I don't have time for this so could you please just calm down. Put that lamp away, it won't do you any good."

She squished the lamp on her hand and shook her head. She still wasn't looking at him.

"Please just let me leave", she said as calmly as she could. "I'm not going to tell anyone, I swear. And I don't know who you are or…"

"It won't matter", he interrupted her. "So you might as well look at me, it doesn't make any difference if you know what I look like."

She swallowed.

"Please…If you want money…"

"No, I don't want money. There is no point trying to negotiate with me. Just calm down and look at me."

She raised her head very carefully. Her eyes were full of fear. Elijah wanted to feel sorry for her but he couldn't let his emotions come in a way. Like his brother had so often pointed out, emotions were a weakness.

"This is what will happen now", he said keeping his face emotionless. "You will get dressed and follow me; I will take you to your room. As long as you obey me, no harm will come to you. Do you understand?"

She looked at him disbelievingly but she nodded.

"Good, now get dressed unless you want to walk around in your underwear."

Elijah took a step back allowing her to get her dress from the bed. She hesitated before putting the lamp down. She got dressed as quickly as she could.

"Now follow me", he said and opened the door.

She looked at him cautiously before she obeyed. Elijah was walking few steps ahead of her. As soon as she got to the door she ran to the opposite direction as fast as she could. Elijah was in front of her in a second. She let out a scream.

"I believe I told you to follow me", he said calmly and threw her over his shoulder. She was kicking and screaming.

"Stop that", Elijah said annoyed. He saw Jonas standing at the hallway. He looked distressed. Elijah didn't like this either but he couldn't back down now. He carried the girl to the room he had repaired for her. There was a bed, a TV, an armchair, a small table, some clothes for her and a small bathroom. There were also bars on the window and a lock on the door. He put her down and looked at her.

"You will be staying here", Elijah said calmly. "If there is something you need, within reason, let me know. I will bring you something to eat soon."

She looked at him desperately.

"Please…Why are you doing this?"

Elijah turned around and closed the door without saying a word.

"Let me go!" she yelled banging the door. "Please I'm begging you!"

Elijah forced himself to walk away.

"This feels wrong", Jonas murmured.

"Yes, I am aware of that", Elijah said tensely. "But sometimes the end justifies the means. She is just one human."

Jonas didn't say anything. Elijah walked to the living room and poured himself a drink. How did it come to this? He had just kidnapped an innocent girl and was planning to use her as a weapon. There was no honor in that. But then again his brother would deserve what he would get. And he deserved to finally have his revenge.


	3. The decision

**Thank you for your feedback. I actually got the idea to this from this book I read. There were different moral dilemmas and decisions people could make in these situations. It might sound weird but I wanted to write something about it. Please let me know what you think.**

Chapter 3

The decision

Chloe searched the room for a third time but she couldn't find anything useful. She was desperate. What did this man want from her? It wouldn't be anything nice, she was sure of it. But he had said he didn't want money. There was at least one other possibility. Chloe shivered. She had to at least try to calm down. Her heart was beating so fast. She needed her medicine. Oh no… He didn't know.

Chloe was praying that he would come soon to bring her some food. She had to ask him to get her medicine. What if he wouldn't care? What if he would just let her die? She really didn't want to die. She sat on the bed trying to breathe as calmly as she could. Tears were rolling down her cheeks. She jumped up when she heard someone opening the lock. The man walked in carrying a tray.

"Here is something to eat", he said calmly.

"Sir please I need to talk to you", Chloe said quickly.

He looked at her.

"Yes?"

"I…I need my medicine."

"What medicine?" he asked.

"I have this heart disease, if I don't get my medicine, I will die. Please… I don't want to die."

The man was quiet for a while.

"When do you need this medicine?" he asked.

"As soon as possible, I was supposed to take it already."

"Just one medicine?"

"No, I have several actually."

The man looked at her like he was trying to decide was she telling the truth.

"Alright, I will get you a pen and paper, write down what you need."

Chloe was relieved.

"Thank you so much."

There was a glimpse of something behind his emotionless mask but it was gone in a second.

"I will be right back", he said and closed the door.

He wouldn't let her die. At least not yet. But how was he going to get everything what she needed? He would need a prescription. No pharmacy would give him those medicines without it. He returned soon with a pen and paper.

"Here, write down the names of these medicines", he said.

"But you will need a prescription. You won't…"

"Let me worry about that", he interrupted her. "Just write."

Chloe took the pen and paper. She had no idea how he was planning to get her the medicines but hopefully he would do it soon.

"Please hurry", she said quietly when she gave him the paper.

"I will be back soon", he replied and walked to the door.

Chloe lied down on the bed and wrapped her arms around herself. She was praying that he would be fast.

Elijah walked downstairs with the paper. Jonas was in the living room with his son Luka.

"How is she?" Jonas asked.

"I must get her some medicine from a pharmacy", Elijah replied.

"What medicine?"

"Apparently she has some kind of heart disease."

"Right", Jonas murmured. "So you will get her that medicine now?"

"Yes, I won't be long", Elijah said and left.

"Who is this girl?" Luka asked.

Jonas was quiet for a while.

"Dad?"

"She will help us to get your sister back."

"How?"

"That is not important", Jonas replied tensely.

"It is to me", Luka said looking at his father.

Jonas sighed.

"Alright then. She is a weapon."

"She's what?" Luka asked.

Jonas was quiet for a moment.

"She is a direct descendant of Klaus' werewolf bloodline."

"Oh. But how will that help us?"

"She has a connection to Klaus, stronger than anyone could have guessed. All we have to do is open that connection."

"Then what?"

Jonas looked tense.

"What ever she feels, Klaus will feel as well."

Luka's eyes widened.

"So…you are going to use her as some kind of voodoo doll?"

Jonas didn't look at his son.

"That's Elijah's decision to make."


	4. Heartbeat

Chapter 4

Heartbeat

Elijah watched the news emotionlessly. They were showing a picture of Chloe.

_"18 years old Chloe Devereux disappeared from her home…"_

_"If you have any knowledge of her whereabouts, call this number…"_

Then there was a statement from Chloe's stepfather.

_"Mr. Devereux! Mr. Devereux! Have someone contacted you? Are they asking for a ransom?"_

Mitch Devereux walked calmly in front of the reporters.

_"I want to say this to the person who took Chloe. She is a good girl and she is very sick. She will die without proper medication and I'm sure you don't want to be responsible for her death. If this is about money, I ask you to contact me, I'm sure we can work something out. Please return Chloe to us unharmed. That is all."_

_"Mr. Devereux!"_

He walked away just as calmly. Elijah turned the TV off. He couldn't get rid of his guilt but he just had to live with it. He couldn't back down now. Jonas and Luka were preparing the ritual. Elijah went upstairs and opened the door to the girl's room. Sure, she had a name, but Elijah didn't want to think about that. She was lying on the bed watching TV. Apparently she was watching the news as well. She jumped up when he entered the room. She was looking at him cautiously.

"Did those medicines help?" Elijah asked.

"Yes, thank you."

There was a moment of silence.

"Please come with me", he finally said.

Chloe started to back away.

"Why?" she asked.

"Would you like me to carry you?" Elijah asked emotionlessly.

He could see how terrified she was.

"Are you going to kill me?" she asked quietly.

Elijah shook his head.

"No, but there is something I need you to do. Please just come with me, there is no need to make this any more unpleasant."

Elijah opened the door and stepped out. Chloe followed him cautiously. He led her to an empty room. There was no furniture or rugs. There were just candles burning all around the room. Jonas and Luka had drawn the mark on the floor. Chloe stared at it.

"That's…that's my birthmark. What…"

"Come here please", Elijah interrupted her. She shook her head and tried to back away but Jonas and Luka were behind her. She started to scream when Elijah grabbed her hand.

"Stop that", he said demandingly. "This won't hurt."

She was hysterical when he placed her inside the mark and held her still.

"Begin", Elijah said calmly looking at Jonas.

He looked sad but he nodded. Jonas and Luka stood next to the mark and started to chant. Suddenly Chloe stopped struggling so Elijah took a step back. She was just standing there motionlessly. Elijah could feel a sudden wave of energy going through him. All the candles went out simultaneously. It was dead silent. Chloe started to shake and she would have fallen on the floor if Elijah wouldn't have caught her. He lifted her in his arms.

"It is done", Jonas said quietly.

...

Klaus was standing in his living room having a drink when he suddenly dropped his class. He fell on his knees.

"Greta! Maddox!" he shouted.

They both came running.

"Sir, what's wrong?" Maddox asked. Greta kneeled next to him.

"Some kind of…magic", Klaus murmured. "Make it stop. Now!"

Greta and Maddox looked at each other. Klaus got on his feet.

"I will be right back sir", Maddox said and ran to his room. He returned soon with candles and a jar full of salt. He formed a circle with the salt and candles. Greta lighted them with one quick wave of her hand. They joined hands and started to chant. Klaus couldn't understand what he was feeling. Fear, panic… But those weren't really his feelings. What the hell was going on?

"Sir…" Maddox started.

Klaus looked at him tensely.

"Why haven't you made it stop?" he asked angrily.

"We can't", Greta said calmly. "This isn't just some spell, it is something else."

"I don't care what it is!" Klaus shouted. "Just make it stop!"

"Yes sir, of course, but we must find out what it is first", Maddox said.

Klaus looked at both of them.

"Do what ever is necessary."

"Yes sir."

Klaus was furious. Who ever had dared to done this would certainly pay for it. He sat on the couch trying to calm down. These weren't his feelings. But whose feelings were they?

Suddenly he felt a sharp pain on his chest. His heart was beating too fast. Wait, what? His heart didn't beat. It hadn't in centuries. He was feeling someone else's heartbeat. How was that possible? He could feel this other person's presence. She, he was sure that it was a she, was scared and in pain. Klaus could only think about one thing. He had to find her.


	5. Who are you?

Chapter 5

Who are you?

Elijah carried Chloe back to her room and placed her on the bed. She seemed to be in shock.

"What…what did you do to me?" she mumbled.

"Try to get some rest", Elijah replied calmly.

Her eyes were full of tears when she looked at him.

"I don't understand…Please…"

Before Elijah managed to stop himself, he touched her cheek. Seeing her distress was even more difficult than he had imagined. She was just a fragile human girl who couldn't understand what was happening to her. Then Elijah remembered why he was doing this. He forced himself to take a step back.

"Rest now", he said and walked out.

Jonas was in the living room. He seemed tired. Elijah poured himself a drink and sat on an armchair.

"What are you going to do now?" Jonas asked.

Elijah was quiet for a moment.

"You are sure that this worked? What she feels, Klaus feels?"

Jonas nodded tiredly.

"Yes. For example, if you break her arm, you will practically break Klaus' arm as well. Not literally of course, but he will feel the same pain."

"And what if she dies?"

Jonas thought about it.

"To be honest, I'm not sure. Obviously Klaus wouldn't die but I can imagine it wouldn't be a pleasant experience for him either. It would probably make him insane."

Elijah looked at his class. He had all the power now. If he wanted to hurt his brother, he would only have to hurt that girl. And she was completely at his mercy. He could do anything to her. She was just one human. Just collateral damage. Elijah placed his class on a table and went back upstairs. He opened the door to her room. She was still lying on the bed. Apparently she had fallen asleep.

Elijah moved next to her and touched her hair. She didn't wake up so he let his hand slide on her forehead, on her cheek and finally on her neck. It would be so easy. He could make it quick and painless. She wouldn't feel a thing. But then again, that would be too easy for his brother. But could he really bring himself to torture this girl? It felt wrong in every possible way. Elijah turned and headed to the door when he bumped into Luka.

"How's the girl?" Luka asked.

"She is sleeping", Elijah replied.

"So what's the plan? How are we going to get Greta back?"

Elijah wasn't sure what to say.

"I will talk with your father first", he said and walked to the stairs.

Before Elijah made it to the living room, he heard a scream. The girl. Elijah was back upstairs in a second. Luka was standing next to her bed. There was a knife on his hand. He had stabbed her. The girl was screaming.

"What have you done?" Elijah asked angrily.

Luka turned to him.

"I was sending a message", he replied calmly and walked out.

Elijah looked at Chloe. She was pressing her stomach trying to stop the bleeding. She was crying hysterically.

"Let me see", Elijah said and lifted her hand. The wound wasn't very deep but she was bleeding a lot. Dammit.

"I am going to help you so don't fight me", Elijah said calmly.

Chloe started to scream again when she saw his vampire face. Elijah bit his wrist and held her still until she was forced to swallow his blood. She was gagging when he removed his wrist from her mouth. Her whole body was shaking. She tried desperately to speak but apparently she was too shocked. Elijah cursed silently. This was the last thing he needed right now. He tried to look at her stomach but she covered it with her hands. Perhaps she thought that he was going to stab her as well.

"Please, let me take a look", Elijah said as calmingly as he could.

She shook her head hysterically. Elijah sighed and removed her hands as carefully as he could. She was struggling the whole time.

"Please try to calm down, your wound is healed. Just look."

Chloe certainly didn't seem convinced but she touched her stomach. She looked at him disbelievingly.

"I…I don't understand…"

"I know. Does it still hurt?"

She hesitated.

"He stabbed me…"

Apparently this conversation wouldn't go anywhere before she would have calmed down, so Elijah went to the closet and picked up a white nightgown. There was a picture of some kind of cartoon dog on it. His housekeeper had bought these clothes so hopefully they would fit.

"Here, you probably want to change your clothes", he said.

Her dress was covered with blood so he thought she might not want to wear it. She took the nightgown without saying anything. Elijah didn't know what to say either so he left so she could get changed. He needed to have a word with Luka.

...

Klaus opened his eyes. The pain was gone. She wasn't in immediate danger. That was a relief. But the physical pain wasn't the worst part. That he could have handled. It was all those feelings. Terror, confusion… She couldn't understand what was happening. Well, that made two of them. Greta and Maddox better work fast. This was just unacceptable. He was the most feared vampire in the history and he certainly wasn't going to tolerate this kind of weakness. Human feelings… But who ever had stabbed her would pray for death. He would gladly make sure of it. He just had to find her first.

"Who are you?" Klaus murmured.

If only he would know what she was thinking or see what she was seeing…Feeling her feelings didn't help at all. This was just a freaking nightmare. He definitely needed a drink.

"Excuse me sir", Maddox said.

"Yes?" Klaus replied annoyed. The whole being stabbed experience had really pissed him off. "Tell me you know something."

"Yes sir, I believe I do. Apparently someone has created a connection between you and this other person."

Klaus stared at him.

"What kind of connection?"

Maddox hesitated.

"That's the problem sir; a connection this strong requires some kind of bond. A blood bond."

"That's impossible, my whole family was turned and none of us had any human descendants."

Maddox thought about it.

"Alright, I'll keep looking."

"No", Klaus said. "I have a better idea."

"Sir?"

"Well, this is just a suggestion of course", he said smiling. "How about you forget that whole bond thing and find that damn girl before someone sees fit to kill her!"

Maddox bowed.

"Yes sir."

Klaus rubbed his temple.

"Don't you dare die on me, who ever you are."


	6. Leverage

Chapter 6

Leverage

"What were you thinking?" Jonas asked angrily. "You stabbed that girl!"

"Yes", Luka replied calmly. He looked at his father and Elijah. "The wound wasn't deadly and I knew Elijah could heal her."

"That's not the point", Jonas said tensely. "Do you think that she can't feel pain?"

Luka sighed and looked at Elijah.

"What are you planning to do with her then? I mean, why did we create that connection if we're not going to use it?"

Elijah didn't know what to say. This was much more difficult than he had thought. What should he do with her?

"That wasn't your decision to make", he said calmly. "I suggest you keep that in mind for now on."

Elijah walked out before Luka said anything. Jonas probably wanted to talk with his son alone. And besides, he should go and check how Chloe was doing. Hopefully she wouldn't be so hysterical anymore. Elijah knocked before he opened her door. She was sitting on the floor, her arms wrapped around her legs. She wasn't crying anymore but her whole body was still shaking.

"Chloe?" Elijah said.

She didn't look at him.

"What are you?" she asked quietly.

"I'm a vampire", Elijah replied calmly.

"Oh…" she murmured. "Ok…"

She certainly took it well.

"Are you alri…"

"What do you want from me?" she interrupted him. "Are you some kind of sadist or something? Is this just a joke to you?"

That surprised him completely. She still wasn't looking at him and there was no expression on her face.

"I'm not doing this for fun", Elijah replied.

"Why then? Please tell me."

"It's complicated."

Chloe turned her tearful eyes to him.

"What are you going to do to me?"

Elijah didn't know what to say.

"You want an honest answer?"

She nodded.

"I'm not completely sure yet."

Chloe started to giggle.

"You're not sure? You kidnapped me, used me in some creepy dark magic thing and your friend stabbed me. You're not sure…"

She was probably hysterical. Dealing with hysterical women wasn't his specialty. Suddenly she started to cry. Oh no. Crying women were even worse.

"Come on then", Elijah said and lifted her on the bed. She took his hand.

"Please let me say goodbye to my mom", she sobbed. "I really need to say goodbye before I die."

Elijah was very uncomfortable. He tapped her back clumsily. This was just a nightmare.

"Are you hungry? I get you something to eat", he murmured and left as quickly as he could.

What had he done? The connection was open now and according to Jonas it couldn't be closed. That girl was connected to Klaus for good. And by now, Klaus would certainly know it as well. He was no doubt already looking for her. For a moment Elijah thought about letting her go. That was certainly a bad idea. There was basically a target painted on her back. She was an easy prey for anyone who would want to hurt Klaus. Sending her back home definitely wasn't an option. There was no turning back now. Elijah was heading to the kitchen when Jonas stepped in front of him.

"Luka and I have been talking", he started. "There is a way to use the girl without hurting her."

"What do you mean?" Elijah asked.

Jonas hesitated.

"We could trade her for Greta."

"You want to hand her over to Klaus?"

"He wouldn't hurt her", Jonas said quickly. "Not if he doesn't want to hurt himself. I don't know about you but I can't just torture her in order to hurt Klaus. And besides, using her as leverage is much more efficient."

"I have to think about it", Elijah replied.

Jonas nodded. Elijah understood that he wanted his daughter back but this was more complicated than that. Klaus had taken his entire family. Elijah wanted to make him pay. He just had to decide how far he was willing to go. His honor was really all what he had left. It had always been a part of who he was. He wasn't a monster. At least he didn't think so. Was it really worth it? He honestly didn't know.

...

Chloe tried to calm down but she couldn't stop crying. All she could think about was that she didn't want to die. Then she thought about her mother and Mitch. Maybe they had never been so close but right now she only wanted to go home. She wondered did her mother miss her.

Chloe had seen Mitch's statement on the news and he had seemed as calm as ever. It probably didn't matter to him if she would even come back home. Chloe had always thought that he saw her as a burden. She was sure that he would do everything what was required from him, but she doubted that getting her back was really important to him.

Chloe knew that she was on her own and she was sure that she would die here. And for what? She deserved to have some kind of answer. Then Chloe realized how hungry she was. Not that it mattered. She was too tired to even think about eating. Her body had always required a lot of sleep because of her heart. Sometimes she even slept 15 hours per day. Now she was afraid to sleep. She certainly didn't feel safe here.

...

Klaus felt like his heart would be breaking. She was so sad. He could almost feel her tears on his cheeks. So many emotions… She was scared, sad, confused, desperate, lonely… And apparently she was tired and hungry. Well, this was just great. He had to do something and fast.

Klaus was walking back and forth in the living room. He couldn't concentrate on anything. He needed to find her. He needed to find Chloe. Chloe? Yes, that was her name. Somehow he just knew it. How was that possible? Maybe he did pick up more than just her feelings. That could certainly help him to find her. But first he needed to figure out how to use this connection.

"Come on Chloe, help me out here", he murmured.

The TV was on but he didn't pay much attention to it before he saw something on the news. A picture of a kidnapped girl. Chloe Devereux. There she was. His girl. Klaus stared at her picture. Now he knew who he was looking for.


End file.
